Talk:Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!
Trivia The trivia is incorrect so I'm changing one of it. It says that the technique is forbidden despite other shinobi using it, however they were NOT using the same jutsu. The scroll taught the 'Tajuu Kage Buushin no Jutsu" not "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Even when Naruto used it, there were a ton of him just as there were when he uses the Tajuu Kage Bunshin of Jutsu. I'm removing that part from the trivia. 165.21.154.116 03:08, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Wrong165.21.154.116 03:08, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Synopsis Okay, I wll admit that the synopsis on this page and many others on the Narutopedia is impressive. However, they are horribly written. It's good to know someone had the time and paitence do to something like this, but don't you think it's time to fix these articles. I think it's strange that some of the episode pages on the Narutopedia are either long or short. :I remember seeing a fourm or something about the summaries on these articles. Can someone direct me to it? Or should I continue disccusing it here? I want to tell you guys about the plan I had in mind for fixing these episode pages up.--'NinjaSheik' 22:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Typically they are overly long because people suck at writing and refuse to admit it. (talk) 01:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I went to TV. com eariler today and the summary there was almost a complete match to the one here. Which means, someone either wrote the summary and then added a few more details, or that someone copy and paste from Tv. com summaries for Naruto. :::Look, either way, it really ticks me off how these synopsis is written. My idea was chose a selected number for users to be assigned to do the summaries, or we could take the TV. com summaries and paste them here. It seems like someone did it, anyway.--'NinjaSheik' 01:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like this wiki, TV.com is user-submitted content. Unlike this wiki, TV.com is apparently not free to be copied ad infinitum. Whatever is done to this or other articles would need to be done new. ::::That said, it is very difficult to find people that want to work on projects like this. Interest in writing summaries takes a nose-dive once something is more than a of couple weeks old. :If you have brought this up because of the tag, the main reason it is there is because the summary is too long. Does it need to be a paragraph long like most other episode summaries? No, but it also shouldn't be a scene-by-scene recap of the episode. ''~SnapperT '' 03:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree, it shouldn't just be a scene-by-scene recap of the episode. But usually a synopsis does contain full detail of the episode. I think could shorten the summary into something smaller, but still be able to input the same info from the episode. :::::Copying from TV. com is out of the picture. We don't want to get the Narutopedia into any trouble. But we need the best description writing users for the job. I can't do it. Trust me, description isn't exactly my strong suit. At least, for something as huge as this. :::::Do you know anyone who could step up to the challange of doing episode pages?--'NinjaSheik' 03:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No. ''~SnapperT '' 03:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) We're screwed, then. There isn't many users that comes to the Narutopedia often, so we can't possibly ask all of them to do synopsis. Which leaves the alternate choice, just take out the big summaries and replace it with the short. The small recap, like the one that TV. com has. It's our only option. It could take YEARS just to do Part I episodes of Naruto. We can't leave things the way there are now, can we?--'NinjaSheik' 03:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not doing something is much easier than doing something. ''~SnapperT '' 19:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but still...Someone should at least fix the synopsis into the smaller summaries.--'NinjaSheik' 19:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I created a article about this episode not using any information from this one, and then compared the facts. The article would be much shorter but still long, and would probably have lots of mistakes in it. So I am not courageous enough to put it in. I do not know, shall I put it on my user page or here in the talk page or somewhere else. Or shall I exchange it paragraph by paragraph. I am not so much experienced in wiki-writing and my english is not best either. I think, I try putting it on my user page. So that you can look, or talk here, what you prefer. I also do not know how to create sub pages on my user page or something like that, if that is possible. --DanChem (talk) 19:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I saw it on your ursepage. Not bad, not bad at all. I spotted a few mistakes, but it's much shorter than the one we have right now.--'NinjaSheik' 20:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC)